This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Installing videoconferencing equipment in a conference room can be complicated and expensive, due at least in part to the fact that many variables typically need to be addressed. Room construction, furniture layout, and building infrastructure all need to be taken into account so that videoconferencing equipment components may be installed in appropriate room locations with appropriate wiring, power and ventilation.